Like a Princess
by Append-Love
Summary: Luka Megurine is a girl who lives far away in the countryside, in a big house. It's her, and her only, no parents, since they are always busy. One day, Prince Charming knocks her door, and shows her a new world. Len x Luka, other pairings maybe
1. The boy with blonde hair

**Now in Vocaloid with my all time favorite pairing, Len x Luka~! Hope you like~!**

* * *

><p>Orange and brown leaves fall, high from the sky to low to the earth. This was going to be like any other year. It will just be me and only me, alone as always, without any friends, thanks to my paranoic parents.<p>

I have lived in the countryside all my life, away from the city, and even away from the other people living near me, thanks to my parents. They protect me too much, they think everyone will harm me, and so I have lived caged up in my house. I only go out when I go to have a walk around the house, where there was no one. At least, I could do that since I am already 20, though I think I have 10 because of them.

Not all my life was boring. I have a brother, and when little, we played together alot. He left, sadly, I only see him on TV, singing his heart out. He already left this hole, but when will be my turn?

After he left, my life has been lonely and boring. I am home-schooled, so I never made an human friend besides him. I only had my little teddy bear who was worn out, and didn't have an eye.

Alone, I did the same thing everyday. Even though we have a big backyard, some animals, a pool, swings, a beautiful house, money, everything I could ask for, I still felt like I had nothing. I feel _empty_. But I was already used to it...sadly.

Today was just another day...or so I thought. October 21th. Today I woke up early, earlier than usual. I got up and straight to the bathroom, to brush my teeth and was my body and my long pink hair. Then I headed to get dressed. A sleeveless pink top, blue long jeans, brown boots, nothing special. I headed downstairs to get an energy drink. Gatorade, I took it randomly, blue. Then, I headed out for my daily walk on the arounds.

I loved to see the leaves fall, I loved autumn. It was one of the things that made me smile, a little smile. I looked at all those leaves falling, reminded me of the snow that was soon comming. I chucked down the energy drink I had until it was by its half. My hair was carried by the cold air of the early morning.

_Cold..._

My life was lonely, cold, boring...I wish something happened. I guess, I live like a princess. I think I do understand those princesses who say they need Prince Charming. They feel lonely, empty, bored...like me.

Eventually, I went back home. I heard my parents's laugh, and I was surprised to hear other people's voice. They seemed to be old like my parents. I went inside, and found two people I didn't know. Both had blonde hair, and were old like my olds

"Ah, Luka!" my mother exclaimed "Here we have Mister and Miss Kagamine, they are leaving their son with us to stay for a while" she said. Son? A boy? S-someone else?

Miss Kagamine stood up to keep informing me "Ah yes! He is very interested in photography, and he wanted to come to the countryside, and since your parents are good friend of us, they are making us that favor!" she cheered

"Their son is near the pool, why don't you go meet me?" encouraged me my dad. They literally scooled me out the house. I turned and I saw a figure near the pool. The son...

He had blonde hair, it was long, reaching to his shoulder. He had it all down. He wore a large big orange sweater, more like coat, short white pants, and yellow sneackers.

I gulped as I walked to him. What if he was some mean guy like those I saw in the movies? Will he find me annoying? I was shy, really shy, and how could I not be? I haven't met anyone that is not my family, this is my first time. I was nervous.

Just then, he turned his head to me. His eyes were big, blue and pure. He seemed to be a nice boy

"H-hello..." I shyly speak up "M-My name is-"

"Luka Megurine" he says, smiling "I know, my parents told me about you and your parents before comming. I am Len, Len Kagamine. I am really pleased to meet you, Megurine-sama" I bet he called me '-Sama' since I was older. Well, how old was he anyways? He looked young though, he was shorter than me.

"H-hey how old are you?"

"Fourteen, and your twenty" 6 years of difference...I thought he was eighteen or something. "I know what your wondering, why I am not at school? I was home-schooled, with my twin sister Rin"

"Oh, you have a s-sister?"

He nodded "She is more hyper. She didn't want to come, she would break and cry all day because I will be gone for the next year" he looked up, and the air carried his hair now "It's okay though. She will call me alot, that I am aware of, but she will get okay eventually. She haves a boyfriend that loves her to death, she won't feel lonely"

_Love, huh?_

I shaked my head, and blinked a little, still shy "I ho-hope you have a...fun time here"

He smiled. He looked at me "How could I not?"

Prince Charming knocked my door, I see...


	2. Us

****Kept talking to this...'Len' until he was called by his parents. It seemed they were leaving, and went to say goodbye. When they hugged, I remember when I said goodbye to my long gone brother. _"Brother...I wonder how are you doing?"_

After Miss and Mister Kagamine were gone, I offered myself to help Len get his room ready. I helped him with his suitcases, and together we fixed his room, putting the clothes in gabinets and closet, doing the bed, posting some things.

"Thank you, Megurine-sama" he bowed politely. I was shy no longer, and for once, I smiled

"My pleasure, Len-kun" I bowed back

"Megurine-sama, may I ask when will dinner be ready?" polite talk. He respects...that's nice. Not all boys are like that nowadays

"Most likely will be done at late afternoon, there is plenty of time" We have alredy eaten lunch. It was 2:30 pm right now. Wow, didn't notice it took so long to put all his stuff together.

"Ah...well, can you show me the surroundings?" I nodded, I smiled

"Of course, Len-kun"

And so I did go back to outside, the left side of the arounds of my house. I noticed more leaves have fell to the ground, and flew below really slowly, carried by the soft wind that surrounded them...and us...

_Us..._

It weird that I used that word. It was never _us_, it was always me...me, me and only me. Good ol' me, pretty lonely me, I was always alone, sometimes with my teddy, but always alone...bored and sad.

"This place is just perfect..." he whispered "Calm, lovely...And the scenario. Man, I did good on picking the countryside! There are so many buildings back in the city, no natural scenarios like this one"

I was embarassed to ask, but I did "Ho-how...does the city is like?"

He turned his head to me surprised. I bet he didn't know that I have never been in that that was called "City", just a rumor, a myth to me

He sighed "Noisy, full of fake places, full of fake people...it saddens me...People think the beauty is in all those high buildings, yet it's here, in this lovely place" his smile showed itself, ever so warm and beautiful

We stood in silence for a while. He gazed everything around him, I could tell he was in love with this place. I wish I could understand him though. I've seen this all my life, I found it quite boring, but maybe, that's because I am used to this place.

"What do you like to do?" he asked me. I began to think...What I liked to do?

"Well...I like to come here early in the mornings, and walk around here, enjoying the cool air of the morning. I also like to draw, I guess, and sing..." I trailed off, a little embarassed

"Really? I like to sing too" he admitted "Maybe I could sing you a song someday"

"You like it too?"

Nodding, he continued "When I am not craving in photos, I am singing, that's something I like. I used to sing luballies to my sister when she couldn't sleep, so that my mother didn't have to come and have a good sleep. I also like to read novels, specially mystery ones"

His relation with his sister was really similar to mine with my brother before he went away. He used to read me a book before sleeping, or sang me a lubally, too. When he went off to become a singer, I decided to learn how to sing too. I hoped I could become a singer too, so I could re-unite with him again.

"I would love to hear you sing, too" he said "Just from talking, I've noticed you got quite a calm, loving voice"

He sure knew how to make me blush, I was at it again "O-oh, thank you, Len-Kun"

He shaked his head "My pleasure, Megurine-sama. Oh, can I come tomorrow with you when you come to walk? I would like to start my photos as soon as possibled"

"Oh sure, I wouldn't mind company" that's what I've been seeking for plenty of time, anyways.

Len...he was an interesting Prince Charming


	3. The First Night

I felt how the water I slided down my throat ended in my stomach, and I sighed. Me and Luka had already came back home, and had our first dinner together. Right now, she is bathing. Me? I just finished doing the dishes. I offered myself, they didn't make me.

Where will I start? Maybe I should start tonight. I noticed this palce looks beautiful at night, specially with that crystaline water catched up in the pool. Ah the pool...that's where I headed next. I took my camera with me, just in case.

I was standing there, in front of that big rounded pool. I sorta felt like jumping in, then again, I couldn't. I chuckled to myself _"A year I will stay here...I wonder how will things change for me..."_ Just then, my phone rang. It was Rin

_"Len!"_ I heard her exclaim as soon as I answered

"Hello Rin. I see you stopped sobbing for today, ha?" I teased. I could feel her roll her eyes, and her desire to punch me

_"Hmph...Hey, do you like it there?"_ I kinda felt like she wanted me to say no. No one was forcing me to stay there, and if I didn't like it, I could go back home

Sadly, I did like it here "I do, it's quite peaceful" I respond "I was growing tired of the city. Always so grey, and noisy, I'm glad I am going to stay here a year" I know that was harsh, but Rin had to accept it. Not like I was going to spend all my life next to her

_"Ah..."_ she trailed off _"Well, good luck with your photos then. Just wanted to say hi"_ and with that, she hung up. She'll call again tomorrow, and everyday, I know her.

I sighed, looking up, when I saw a beautful scenario. A simple one: The sky looked dark blue, glowing, the stars looked like beautiful lights, and the full moon showing its shine. I snapshoted that, I wanted to keep it, calling it "The Moon of the First Night"

Smiling, I turned again to gaze at the water. I finally decided to sat down, and getting my sneackers off, placing my bare feet inside the water. I began to think about my memories, the ones I already made, the ones I am making, and the ones I will make. I felt like I was starting a new life here, which I liked, with new people, and I felt that Luka would be involved there a lot.

_Ah Luka..._

Such a peaceful girl. A little lonely and distant, maybe. I loved her voice, she really haves quite the voice. She seemed to be shy at first, but I think I gained her trust. I began to like her already.

I stoop up hours later, and entered the house, first drying my feet. As I walked upstairs, I bumped with Luka, who I didn't see because I was looking down

"Megurine-sama!" I exclaimed "I'm sorry, I didn't see you"

She shook her head "It's alright, Len-kun" I noticed she was already in her PJ, so I figured it was late, time to sleep I guess. I didn't have anything else to do, and I was kinda tired already

"Ah, bedtime already?" I teased, and she giggled

"That time it is. I was looking for you, since I have to lock the front door. Making sure you were inside so I didn't kick you out" she said

"Well, I was outside, just entered" responded myself "So I guess I'm lucky" I chuckled. She nooded smiling, and walked past me "Goodnight, Megurine-sama" and so I rushed inside my room, smiling, since, before locking the door, she said

"Goodnigth, Len-kun"

Analizing the things, she _does_ live like a princess, caged here, alone...


	4. The Town :Pt 1:

"I recall you mentioned you liked to draw right?" he asked, trying to make a conversation I was going to follow. It was morning already, 7:17 Am, me and Len were having breakfast. My parents had already went to work, so it was him, me, and the maid, Iku Acme, who was washing the dishes she used to make us pancakes, and some orange juice for me, and banana juice for him.

Today, he was wearing a light green shirt, and long jeans and the same sneackers of yesterday. His hair was all tied up in a high ponytail. I wore a blue shirt that said "Be Free", white short pants, and blue sneackers with short white socks, and as always, ,y hair all down.

Back to his question, I nodded "Yes, I do"

"What do you like to draw then?" he asked, after swallowing another piece of pancake.

"Well..." I stopped to think for a moment, continued after done "Usually, I like to draw animals, simple ones. Sometimes, I like to draw backgrounds. Forest, a lake, my favorites are the ones with trees. Rarely, I draw people too. I am not very good at it, so that's what I draw the least"

"I see" he replied "Well, I am interested in seeing your drawing style, can you draw something for me?" he smiled warmly. His smile was always a pure one, that made me feel relaxed

"Of course, Len-kun" I couldn't say no with him having that smiled plasmed on his face "What would you like?"

He nodded, like saying thanks "Anything would do it, I just want to see your drawing style" he stood up, since he had already finished "I am going to the 'city' of the countryside, want to come?"

I felt a little nervous. I have never been there "W-well...I-I want but...I c-can't..."

"Huh?"

-

"You have never been there?" he questioned. I just told him my story, about I can't go out the house, that I am lonely, that this is going to be my first time being there, and so on. I could tell he was a little shocked.

I shaked my head "No...I think my parents would let me now, specially because it's with someone they trust, but I am still scared..."

"I am not going to force you"

"I know" I replied quickly "I..." I stopped to think. Well I always wanted to see how was it like, how the people were, and now was my change, so..."I'll-I'll go, Len-kun"

He smiled

-

I was amazed. I had never seen so many people together. This was the town of the countryside, and there were so many people. Childs, babies, adults, old-people...all together. Something that maybe everyone saw, something so simple made me open my mouth wide open and stare shocked

"It seems that the town is pretty lighten up!" Len chuckled "Yesterday, when I passed by here, there was no one"

"It's...so different from what I have seen all my life..." I could barely say. He patted my shoulder, smiling softly

"C'mon, we can explore together this place" he offered his hand

"I thought you came to take some pictures..." I blushed sightly "It-it's okay, you don't have to spend the day showing me around, I-I don't want to be a burden..."

He shaked his head, his smile turned wider "It's alright, Megurine-sama. Please?" he looked so cute when he begged. Smiling sightly, I took his hand

"Alright"

His hand...it was soft, and warm...


	5. The Town :Pt 2:

****As expected, I was enchated by the town and all those people. Everything seemed so alive, so..._real_...I truly loved it, and my happiness was something to be easily spotted by Prince Charming. He was constanly chuckling to my little fangirl squeels, I felt embarassed but I could help myself.

"Aww, don't laugh..." I whispered looking down, and his chuckle turned gentler

"But I can't help it" he teased "Oh, wait a minute" it seems he got a call, since he took out his phone out of his pocket, and glanced at it to see who is it "My sister...Hello?"

While he was busy talking in his cellphone, I turned around to see some kind of Music Shop? something like that, and it caught my attention. They sold albums, records, headphones, microphones, and more. I, being a hardcore music fan since my brother became a singer, was really interested in going inside.

"We can go in" his voice surprised me from behind. Another chuckle

"Oh...alright, thank you"

And so we headed inside

-  
>First thing I did when we entered was literally run to the Album's section. I was expecting to find one of my brother, even though I doubted it would reach the countryside. Just as I suspected, there was no sign of an album that read the name "Luki Megurine" on it. I sighed in dissatisfaction.<p>

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" the short teenager that accompained me asked. I nodded

"I was hoping I could find one of my brother here, guess it doesn't reach here..."

"I've seen a lot of his albums in the city. They sell themselves pretty good"

I smiled a little. At least I knew he was doing good in his career, which made me feel relieved and calm. "Guess I'll look for something else. Hmmm, now that I think of it, I need another pair of headphones. I'll go to their section to look for ones"

"Okay" he nodded "I'll stick around here and see what I find"

And so we separated ways. I headed to the headphones section, and saw pretty good options. Usually, I bought big headphones to _fly out the world_, but I also liked the little ones, even though I felt they raped my ears when the song was too high and they were deep in my ears, so I forgot about them and centered on the big ones.

I saw a pair of headphones quite unique...They were big, and black and had a butterfly on the side, with a different color splashed on its wings. I liked those, they looked so beautiful. I walked to them and grabbed the box where they were

"Wow..." I whispered to myself. First thing I did was to head to Len, and show it to them "Len-kun, look at this headphones"

"Huh?" he turned around, with an album in his hands. "Megurine-sama, do you like Magnet? Because those are the headphones of the song"

Magnet? I started to think...A song named Magnet...Ah! "Yes I do, my brother made a cover for the song" I didn't realize they were the Magnet headphones. Just then, it seemed Len had an idea

"Hey! Remember I told you something about singing a song?" I nodded "Why don't we sing Magnet?"

I blushed a little. Magnet was a _romance_ song, but...it didn't mean anything, and actually, the song was pretty good, and sometimes I hummed it, and it could be fun. What could I lose?

"Al-alright, sounds good"

"Great!" he smiled "I was thinking of buying this album. This contains the best hits of 'Vocaloid', and a extra thing of it, since it limited edition, is that it includes a Magnet Karaoke version!" Ah, what a good coincidence "C'mon, let's buy the headphones"

Of course, we choosed it as the song said it: Yellow for me, Pink for him, due our hair colors, with the Album, and then, got out of the store. Eventually, we continued to walk in the streets, until it was getting late, and we decided it was time to head back home.

Luckily, my parents weren't there yet. I didn't want to face them know, I was sure that they would yell at me. But I didn't care. Prince Charming 'bought' us a song to sing, I was looking forward to that


	6. Little Pool Night

Today, I had a great day in the town, and I was a little tired. While Len was watching TV while eating bananas on the couch, I headed outside. The night was beautiful, silent as ever, calm as I wanted it to be. I walked straight to the pool.

The water looked gorgeous with the shinning moon painted on it. Smiling, I stripped, only wearing my one-piece blue swimsuit. I sighed, took a deep breathe then sighed again, jumping inside.

I touched the pool floor with my bare feet, feeling its coolness, then made a slight jump, and reached back to the surface, my hair and my body now all soaked, as I looked back up to the sky. The water was cold, just how I liked it.

_"Len..."_ his name sounded in my head.

Len...

I got to the conclusion he was a good boy. Soft, too, and great to be with. Gentle as...I don't know, he was a really gentle person, I mean... he even bought me the headphones, when I could myself. I wonder if all the people in the city are like that. So soft, so gentle, so...

_Perfect..._

Wait...what am I thinking? I sound...like if I was in love with him or something! Wait...am I? I don't know...Never felt that feeling, how should I know? Well...now I know I am confused.

Just then, I felt how a cold hand reached to my shoulder. I shivered, turning back in surprise, only to see the one who has been living in my thoughts, with his warm smile he shows me everyday

"Hello" he softly says

"Le-Len-kun!" I pouted a little "Don't scare me like that!" He just chuckled a little, nodding. I sighed "W-what are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to come in the pool for a while, plus, you looked lonely, I wanted you to have some company" he smiled again. I blushed, looking away.

We swam to a wall, leaning on it both, and stood together silently, hearing the water moving, and the air brushing the tree leaves, until I spoke "Do you miss your family?"

"A little" he admits "Mom and dad were never at home, so I'm used to being far from them, as for Rin...well I miss molesting her" he chuckled again, and I joined with a giggle. Back when Luki was here, he used to molest me too, but it was fun, we ended up laughing afterwards.

He took a little of my hair in his hand, making me blush "Your hair...it looks paler now...you know that?"

I couldn't say anything. This moment...I really felt he was my Prince Charming, and I was the Princess he was waiting to find. I nodded very sightly, and smiled when he showed me his smile.

He offered his hand "Swim?" Nodding, and even giggling, I took his hand, and both of us sumerged in the cold water


	7. Bad Guy?

Time passed, and it's been two months since Len is living with me and my parents, who never are here. I made Len my best friend, as most people already noticed here around my house. I usually try to help him when I can. Today, he wasn't here. He was away, taking pictures around the town. I remembered he asked me to draw him something, so I want to surprise him, drawing it while he is not here.

I got my things set: Lots of paper, pencils, ink pen, some colors, and markers. Now, what was I going to draw?

I sat there to think, but no idea came. A phone rang, and it was not mines. I remembered that today Len had left his phone, so it was his the one that was ringing. I picked it up and answered it "H-hello?"

_"...Your not Len...Where is he?"_ a female voice said through the line. I figured it was his sister, Rin Kagamine

"Ummm...He is away" I answered, a bit nervous. I heard her grunt, which made me think that she didn't like me _at all_

_"Where?"_ she tried to hide her annoyance, but it was too obvious for me. I sighed. I was 20 for gods sake! Why would I be nervous? I calmed down, and talked

"He is taking pictures around the town"

_"And why do _you_ have _his_ phone, huh?"_

"Problem?" I calmly asked, smirking. I was not getting bullied by a 14 year old girl, oh no I was **not** going to let her bully me. I'm sure she is a nice person, but since she wants to play mean girls...

_"Tch... You are an idiot you know? I'm going to tell Len, I am! Len won't like you anymore, whoever you are, and he will comeback to me, leaving you alone again!"_ I bit my lip. How she knew I was alone...?

"What...is your problem with me?"

_"I don't like you. I don't trust you! And I won't let Len get any closer to you! He is already...too close! He shouldn't be feeling what he feels! It's wrong and it's your fault! I will protect my brother you! So be ready! Rin Kagamine is off to get you, rapist!"_ and then she hung up. What Len feels...?

I shook my head, confused. So Rin Kagamine is paying me a visit? Oh god...no no...I sat back down, staring at my blank paper. Then I started sketching. What's best to draw for him than himself?

As I continued to draw, Rin's word were buzzing in my mind. What he feels? Rapist? what? I didn't understand, what was she talking about? And how she knew me? Does that mean...Len talks about me when he talks with her? But she doesn't knows me, how would she dislike me then?

I centered in finishing the sketch. Finally satisfaced after 3 tries, I started inking so I could later color, though I didn't finish since said teenager came through the door. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I would continue it when he was not here again.

Putting everything in my drawer, I headed downstairs. Of course, he recieved me with a smile, and I gave him a little smile back "Welcome back, Len-kun"

"Megurine-sama" he exclaimed, bowing. I decided to not tell him about Rin's call, since it seems he keeps a secret with her, and I don't want to stress him with it

"How was the day? Got enough pictures?"

He nodded "More than enough! I loved every single one, except the blurry ones of course. Why don't we go to the living room? I'll show them to you!"

I smiled nodding.

Did Prince Charming's sister was the bad guy of the story?


	8. Rin Kagamine

In one week, here she was. A short, blonde girl. Her blonde hair was short, barely over her shoulders. She had big, blue eyes that pierced through my own, determination and hate I saw inside those. Her special touch was a big white bow on her head.

"I didn't expect her to come, but here, Megurine-sama" spoke the voice of Len next to the girl "But I present you my older, twin sister, Rin!" he smiled warmly. Of course, he didn't saw the hateful look she threw me before smiling fakely

"Kagamine Rin" she said simply "I came because I was worried about my little brother, and since I am currently on vacation from school, I said 'Why not?'" she smirked to me.

This was not good, _not_ good. I didn't want Len to know about that little chat we had. I will have to pretend I don't know her now...

I was going to offer myself to help her with her package, but Len insisted and so I let him help his sister. Was she a good person? Or she was the mean girl I heard? Maybe she is just protecting her little brother. Luki would have done the same thing, after all.

And the day flowed nicely, to my surprise. I didn't talk much to Rin, actually.

And then, Len had to go. He went off, off to his pictures, his photograpy, his passion, what he came to spend the time. That's when I finally had another talk with Rin Kagamine.

"Hey..." she started, getting my attentio off my book, and to her. She simply tossed the book to somewhere else "I told you I would come, and so here I am, you rapist"

"How long will you stay?" I asked casually

"Long enough to prove my point" she said angrily, pointing at me "I will watch you, Luka Megurine, every move you make! One wrong move, and your down! I am going to protect my brother no matter what! He is a lot to me...and I still don't approve of you!"

Approve of me for what? What was she talking about!

Confused left me the sister, very confused


	9. Almost

"I hope you guys like tuna" I giggled a little. Today it was my turn to serve food, and it's been plenty of time since I ate tuna, I really really wanted some now.

Chuckles is what Len let his mouth escape "Not my favorite treat, but I can eat some" that phrase lighten me up a little. Then I would make tuna!

"Ewww, tuna sucks" is what Rin said. I expected that, it didn't surprise me. I rubbed the back of my head, and smiled nervously. I could feel how a sweatdrop rolled down my cheek

"Th-then what wou-would you like?" I forced myself to blurt out. I really wanted tuna...but! I guess I would just make them what each one, and tuna just for me then. I know Len actually doesn't like tuna, I noticed from the way he said it.

Rin rolled her eyes, and left them looking up to the ceiling, so I figured she was thinking. She shrugged "Make riceballs, or sushi, or ramen. I don't care, as long as you give me orange juice, or I'll hit you"

"Haha, so funny you are Rin-nee!" Len said nervously as he landed his hand on her shoulder and shaked her sightly, giving her a fast glare. She just shrugged.

"And you, Len?" Rin hated when I said Len-_kun_ so I restrained myself from saying so.

"Ah, I told y-"

"But I know you would rather something else" I cut off. He looked down sightly, accepting that he was caught. I just smiled "Want something with bananas then?"

The blonde's boy lighten up ever so quickly as he looked up to me "Yes, please!"

"Grrr..." I heard Rin mutter. She grabbed Len's wrist tightly "C'mon, let's go take your photos!" she pulled him out of my sight.

_Rin..._

Since she came, I barely talk to Len anymore. This was the longest conversation I had with him since she got here. Ah, how it has changed...

-  
>"I'm going to take a bath, I hope the dinner is ready when I get out, okay?" the blonde girl shouted to me from upstairs. I recently started dinner, and they recently got here from the woods near here<p>

"Yes, yes" I whispered, aware of the fact she couldn't hear me.

I decided I would make ramen, and milkshakes for them as dessert. They loved the idea, wow, I even saw Rin half-smile! She smiles a lot when she is with Len, but she have never smiled to me!

And there I was, first concetrated on making the milkshakes. It was easy to peel bananas, obviously, but I did it more carefully when it came to the oranges.

And then, hands with yellow fingernails wrapped around my back, and hugged me from behind, which completely startled me. I turned my head sightly back, and I saw blonde hair

"Hey there, Luka-sama!" Len said cheerfully from behind, smiling.

He left my body and stood next to me. _Oh, I really liked your arms on me..._ I was tempted to say. His arms where warm, as were his hands.

A conversation started, course.

"Making the milkshakes first?" he chuckled

I nodded, smiling ever so sightly "This is the second orange I peel. Two more and it will be okay"

"For how much days are you making milkshakes?"

"Tonight and tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow too?" I giggled "If you don't drink it all today"

"Considering how much we like milkshakes...and our favorite flavors...it won't last much than 30 minutes, honestly" and we both started to laugh. They really liked those two fruits! Same passion I had with Tuna...Can I make Tuna juice?...

I finished with the orange I was peeling, so I put it down on the tableland. My hand was going to move to grab the next orange, when suddenly, a warm hand landed on it. I looked down.

_Yellow fingernails_

I looked up, Len suddenly was now wearing a serious face. He said nothing, I was blushing, I could feel it. My face was sightly hotter than before, that's how I knew.

His hand, he moved it from my hand...to my cheek, and held it sweetly, which made me blush more. He stared to lean in his face on mine. I was brushing my lips with his own in less than seconds.

"LEN!" We heard "COME AND CLEAN THE MESS YOU LEFT ON THE HALLWAY!" we heard from upstairs. Len just smiled, and left


	10. Hide and Seek

My chest was burning, my hands were sweating a lot, my cheecks were as red as a tomato,my lips were trembling, and I was nervous, really nervous. Man, and that happened yesterday! I can't believe I was actually going to do it...

My lips were so close to Luka's one, I brushed them with my own. I was so close to finally let out that desire... Rin's voice saved me though. If I kissed her, I couldn't face her! Well...not that I can face her _now_

It's 1:34 pm here, I told Rin to tell Luka I went to sleep really late so that I didn't have to see her in the morning.

Jesus Christ, what am I supposed to do now? She must think I'm some kind of raper, creeper or whatever! I mean, I go silently and hug her from the back, as if I had the permission to go and do that! And then, I stop her just to almost _kiss_ her!

I sighed. Oh, what did I got myself into?

I got up the bed. 1:40 pm. I was really hungry, but I didn't know if Luka was there. I couldn't talk her just now!

I put on my clothes: nothing specialy, just a green shirt, and short grey pants, with my usual sneackers, and my hair all down. I peered out the door, and I saw the hallways empty, so I proceeded to go out.

I heard music coming out from a room. I turned around, and saw it was from Luka's room, so she must be there. Good, I can easily avoid her!

I rushed to downstairs, in hope there was something for me to eat. I opened the fridge and found...

"...no bananas" I sighed, closing it. I really needed one right now.

I looked to the table, and I saw some riceballs on a plate, like if they were just waiting for me. Starving, I rushed and grabbed one, biting it quickly and swallowing it, until I was starting to choke myself.

Footsteps. I heard someone coming down the stairs

"Oh shit...!" I mumbled. I opened the fridge and quickly poured water into a glass, making a mess on the floor. I literally chocked it down my throat, and ran to hide behind the couch, still with the glass.

I peered over the couch a little, only to see Luka who noticed the half-ate riceball on the floor, and the wet floor in front of the fridge.

"Huh...? Who did this? Rin is sleeping, so it couldn't be her, and Len is too..."

I swear I saw her blush when she said my name! I sighed as I sinked back to the floor...

Now what?


	11. Behind the couch

She was there, I knew that. 10 minutes have passed, I didn't dare to look again, but I knew she was there. Probably she was cleaning the mess I left. Goshers, and I'm 14...

_Fourteen and she's Twenty..._

There is a big problem. Our age gap...that's the major problem. Tch, but why am I talking as if we had something more than friendship? For all I know, she could think that I am some creep, or that I'm crazy.

Now, I dared to peer, and damn, so unlucky I am, she saw me. Her deep blue eyes saw mines. I quickly hid back, hugging my legs to my shoulders.

"Len...?" I noticed that she stopped to call me "Len-kun". Yeah, probably we will become more distant.

I didn't respond, and I could feel my face blushing as I heard her footsteps coming this way. Before I noticed, she was already sitting next to me, in the same position I was, looking at me with a gentle, small smile.

"Len, what are you doing here?" her soft voice ringed through my ears, and I looked to her. She seemed pretty calm, as if nothing happened, which only made me grow more nervous.

"H-hey...I was...uh...getting this cup!" I blurted randomly, showing the cup of water I ran with when I came to hide here. "I-it feel and...well yeah..."

"Are you okay?" she asked after nodding when I told her my little lie "You seem uneasy. Did you get a good sleep?" she softly asked "Did you catch a cold? Your face is red" she lifted her hand and pressed it agaisnt my forehead, to examine it. I just gulped, unable to move

"Hmmm...seems normal..." she muttered to herself, taking her hand to my shoulder "Len?"

"Oh...Yeah, I am...I am okay!" I managed to say, smiling briefly.

And we stayed there, in silence. I could feel my heartbeat go faster, and I glanced at Luka from time to time. She seemed pretty calm, looking at the window that was infront of us.

And just then, I felt her soft hair on my shoulder.

I glanced down. She had let her body fall to the side, and pressed her head on my shoulder to not fall.

"Len...Your lips were soft last night..."

So she did remember. Well, how could she forget that! So stupid I am for hoping she had, what the heck is wrong with me? Ah, anyways...

I gulped.

"Lu-Luka..." I whispered

"And...they were gentle..." she continued saying.

_And I made up my mind_

With my hand, I half lifted her face, and turned my body to her side. I was looking straight into her eyes, and she was too, we didn't break the eye contact. And again, I started to lean in, and to my surprise, she was leaning in too.

_And we kissed..._


	12. Wait for me

Out of the blue he came, out of the blue he left... My prince...

_FlashBack  
>"You didn't want to listen to me, but I told you she was a rapist!" the little Rin Kagamine shouted eagerly to her parents, pointing at me.<em>

_When me and Len kissed, she was there. We didn't notice, of course. And then, she took a photo of it, send it to her parents and they came right away here. Right now, there is an argument, the Kagamines and my parents, the Megurines. And I am losing, since my parents, too, are agaisnt me._

_"How could you, Luka?" My mother cried "I thought we raised you well enough!" she kept saying. I could only stare shocked at everything. It was too fast._

_Just then, I saw how Len's father grabbed him harshly and pulled him out of the house. Len was screaming "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" but his father didn't listen to him, he just literally threw him into their car, and soon, the Kagamines, including Rin who seemed very happy about all this, faded._

_Me? I recieved various slaps from both of my parents, and now I can't really go out of my room, much less to the world. I am now caged in a room with no doors, and my prince is not here to save me this time..._

And here I am right now, in this cage. I am lucky my room haves a bathroom, or I would have to...nevermind. I can't go out to eat, they bring me food, but they never look at me in the eyes anymore...

_Is Love a Sin?_

I kept questioning myself ever since the blonde teenager left me by force. It's been 2 weeks since he left, the only thing that was left for me of him was that drawing I never finished of him, _smiling_. And of course, those headphones we bought to sing together...

-11:00 PM-

When I was just about to completely doze off, my phone rang. I let out a sad, heavy sigh as I stood up, and picked it up, not even bothering in seeing who it was.

"Hello...?" my voice sounded fragile, and tired, and my eyes were almost closing, until I heard that voice

"Luka...!"

Len...It's Len!

"L-Le-"

"Shhh..." he whispered "I can't talk loudly, I'm sorry..." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me

"Len..."

"Luka...I...miss you..." he whispered. His voice was refreshing, I finally could find my mind at ease "And...I am not accepting this...Luka...I'm...comming for you..."

"Len...?" I started to hear sounds on the phone, the line was cutting, maybe his parents? I don't know "Len! Bu-but, how are you doing that!"

A whiper was heard as response "Wait for me..." before the line went down


	13. Thank you, Rin

_As I promised over the phone, I am going for her, I am going for my princess..._

My mind was set. I didn't care whatever my mother said, what my father yelled, and whatever fuck-ed up stories my sister haves in her mind. I won't stop loving someone because of them...

_I can't...It's impossible_

It's not like I ever fell in love before. Sure, I had my stupid little crushes, but I now know...this is not a silly crush that will fade. Deep inside me, I know this is not just a crush, and trying to cover that will just make a big scar in me, and with the time, it will become unbearable.

So I had prepared a little backpack, that had what I needed for now. First off, my cellphone, with its charger. I'll need it a lot...Then, it would be money. I have to take a train to get to the countryside, so I need that, and lastly, my laptop. Other junk, as food or drinks, I picked them too, but very little. Maybe not the best choice, but I am not going to make my backpack so heavy.

Tonight, I'll get out of here...I'll go to Luka, that I swear.

I acted normal today, of course, not to make any impress to anyone. It seemed like everyone ate my act, and that was just what I wanted.

Around 10:00 pm, I got up from my sleep. I had slept all day to be fully awake at night. I picked up my backpack, and I walked to the door, and opened it. I peered to see if there was anyone in the hallway.

"Clear...perfect..." I muttered to myself. I walked outside, and closed the door behind me really quietly. I quickly, but quietly, walked to the stairs, and began walk down them.  
>When I stepped on the first floor, a chill went through my spine when I heard Rin's voice behind me<p>

"Len...Where are you going so late?" she giggled "What? Going to a party and you are scared that you oversleep there so yo-"

I first walked away from her, then turned around "I'm going for Luka"

Her giggled was shut down after that, and her expression went from teaser, to serious, blank, angered maybe...? Yeah...

"W-What..." was all she could mutter

"You heard me" I simply said, turning around "Bye bye" and I began walking to the front door. Of course she came from behind and grabbed my arm

"But Len!" and here come the tears of frustation and anger, going down my face, and I bet from hers too, I could hear her sniffle a little "W-we s-saved you f-from that monster! Sh-She is no-no-not good for you!" And there I lost control, turned around and slapped her across the face

"Shut up!" I managed to keep my voice down even though I wanted to yell "You don't know her! She was kind to me, she was gentle and welcoming! How can you call her a monster!" I sniffled, as I looked down with my eyes shut tight

"But Len-"

"But Len nothing!" I cut her off "I...I...Rin...I..." I sniffled everytime I tried to say it, I was trying to blurt out the right words, with a knut on my throat "Rin...I-I...I-I love her..."

She said nothing, lowering her head. I continued "Yo-You have a boyfriend...right? Wo-wouldn't you do the same I am about to do...for him? B-Because you-you...lo-love him? You wouldn't be happy if our parents s-say that you can see him...And you wouldn't care, you would like to be with him...ri-right...then wh-why can't you understand...I-I...lo-love Luka...and I-I hate wha-what you did to me...?"

She sniffled, looking up. I looked up too, and now I only saw sadness in her eyes "L-Len...I-I understand...now..." and she hugged me, or practically threw herself on me, and I hugged her back, rubbing the back of her head.

"S-so..." I managed to say "I-I'll...c-comeback Rin..."

We stopped hugging, and she stood in front of me with a big smile "You better reach to her, and convince those idiots about your love with Luka, or I am going to punch you hard in the face, got it?"

I chuckled "Right right..."

"Good Luck..."

"...Thank you"

* * *

><p>After one hour of walking, I got to the train station, around 11:15 pm. I finally entered the train. I sat down on a random chair, I didn't care about that. As soon as I sat, the train started moving, and I took out my phone, and called Luka.<p>

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..."...H-hello? L-Len?"_

I smiled as soon as I heard her sweet voice "Luka..."

_"Len..."_

"I'm comming, Luka..."


	14. Prince and Princess

When I finally had opened my eyes after for what seemed like the longest trip I've ever been, I finally see the sunlight pierce through the window and through my eyes, and after feeling the blinding light on my eyes, I see this familiar train station, the one from the countryside. I smiled softly to myself.

I got my backpack with me, and quickly got off the train. I had no time to lose, so as soon as I was out, I ran off...Ran off to my princess...Heh, I sound like Romeo...

* * *

><p>And finally, here I was again, where everything started. I suddenly felt nervous. What will the Megurines say? I planned to not escape, I planned that I will make them see...that this is not wrong, that she wasn't "abusing" me, that...just wasn't wrong at all!<p>

I entered their yard. It seemed that her parents weren't home, for what there wasn't any vehicule in the yard as it always was, so I continued walking, but with caution. I touched the doorknob of the front door, and pulled it to open the door. It was open, of course, I expected that, because they never closed door until night.

I entered the house, and closed the door behind me. I looked around, as memories started to fill my mind, slowly walking forward, looking around now to see if anyone was there. I just saw the maid, Iku, doing something I could not see from where I was, but I could hear her...moaning...? I decided to ignore, I was not curious anymore...

I walked upstairs, still looking around. I stopped to gaze the long hallway before me, more memories started to fill my mind, and I smiled to myself. I was so close, so close, to finally see those gentle eyes again, that soft pink hair...I was so close...

I started to walk down the hallway, trying to not make my footsteps too loud, in case there was someone there. While walking I realized that during my time here I've never been inside Luka's room, not even once. Guess I respected her a lot...

Finally, I reached to the door that read "Luka" on it, and gently opened it. The room was not special, light blue, with a desk with lots of papers, a pink couch, some shelves with books, or albums on them, a bed, with the one I've been looking for on it, looking at the window next to her, letting out a heavy sigh. I stepped forward

_(Luka's POV)_

"Luka..."

When I heard that voice, my heart skipped a beat, maybe two, three, or a million ones. It was his voice, it was Len's voice. I turned around, and there he was, just as he promised. I didn't know what to do, but cry of joy, pure, pure joy

"L-Len..."

I stood up from my bed, and only was to hug him, tightly. I felt how he wrapped his arms around me back, and burried his face on my shoulder, something he could do because he was shorter than me. I didn't want to let go, but he forced me to let go, only to do something better, which was making our lips once more. I never forgot how they tasted, or how they felt, and I was glad I could have them on mine once more

"Len...you came..." Was all I could say after our long kiss. I saw him nod, as he gently stroked my hair

"I told you I was comming, Luka..." he said "What should we do, now...?"

"Escape" I was a little firm, and straight, but that's just what I wanted to do. Escape, run away, with him

"But..." he said "Shouldn't we try to...you know, convince your parents? I mean, I could convince Rin" I was surprised when I heard that Rin accepted this. I felt happy, and I wanted to go deeper, but that could be later.

I shook my head "No Len, they won't understand. They think I am nothing but a waste of time now, and are extremly dissapointed with me, and no matter what, they won't listen. They are really closed persons...when an idea is deep in their minds, nothing will make them change...trust me, I've tried several times to change their point of view of several things, they won't listen..."

"Oh" he simply said. I guessed he was in loss of words

"Besides...I don't need their approval. I'm a an adult, why should I ask for their permission to be with the one I love?" I smirked a little when I saw little Len blush a little, and give a rather eager nod

"Right!" he said. He seemed happy, and I was happy too, how could I be not? I will finally leave this nest...finally. "Shall we take off?"

"First Len..." I interrupted, walking over to my desk, and holding a paper "Here" I gave him the paper. Since he left, I felt so broken, my only thing that was left of him was that half-drawed picture of him. In that time, I finished it, and clinged to it dearly.

He seemed to love it, there was an obvious shocked expression, and he looked at me "Luka...you draw amazingly...It almost looks as a photo" I blushed and nodded, really happy with the comment.

I took his hand, and we both left that house, because I can no longer call it home...

_(Len's POV)_  
>I leaded the way. We walked straight back to the train station, and there was us, waiting for the train, standing together, holding each other's hands...yeah...this felt so right...I couldn't be happier...<p>

She suddenly turned her head my way, and I quickly glanced up "Len, can I ask you something?"

I nodded "You can ask me anything" I said in response, smiling a little

"Where...are we going exactly?"

Then the train started to pass in front of us, quickly, and it started to slow down until it finally stopped in front of us and everyone that was waiting for it "Len..." I heard her call again, maybe because she thought I was ignoring.

As everyone started to board the train, I took a step forward, without letting go of her hand, turned my head around to her and smiled, as I simply said

"Home..."

* * *

><p>4 Years Later...<br>_"Feelin' you, Fall in love_  
><em>In the Secret night<em>  
><em>wow be with you<em>

_Because of you, going_ down  
>Nothing<em> but the Perfect Crime"<em>

The audience aplauded, screaming for more. I waved to them smiling, and gently took Luka's hand, as we both retired from the stage for a 5 minute recess. Back stage, there was people waiting for us.

"Guys, that song rocked socks!" eagerly said my sister Rin, clapping happily "I loved it when I first heard it on the album, but seeing in live was just GLORIOUS!" she said. I chuckled, while Luka gave a slight bow

"My, thank you, Rin-chan!" she said happily, and I nodded, saying thank you as well

"Sister, that was really good" we heard the great Luki Megurine say, the brother of Luka "You two make a really good duet" we both thanked Luki for that

"So what will your last song be?" asked Rin

"Magnet" we both said. As you can see, I gave up in photography. I decided to become a singer to be with Luka. Of course, I still have my "photographer" skills, and I still take a lot of photos, but for my personal pleasure, or to give it to people I cared...

The fans were screaming for more, so our recess was over. Me and Luka put on those Magnet headphones we bought 4 years ago, looking at each other for a moment, then walking together, hand in hand back to the stage, encouraged by the cheers of both Rin, and the fans waiting for us. I guess, I, Prince Charming, could at the end save my Princess and myself from a bad ending, and got the right, happy ending

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of my little story n_n I really appreciate the reviews, even if they were just six, I loved them and they helped me through. Stay tunned for more stories!<strong>


End file.
